


Sign Language [podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flash and a boom, and John is existing in a silent, dark world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign Language [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sign Language](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17864) by Bluflamingo. 



> [Please also read/listen to the sequel, Hieroglyphics](http://bluflamingo.zonezine.net/fiction/bf621788.htm)
> 
> [Podfic version of Hieroglyphics](http://archiveofourown.org/works/701277)

Length: 13:22

File size: 6.12 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Sign%20Language.mp3)

  


Length: 13:22

File size: 6.12 MB

Download: [Link to download page at audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sign-language/)


End file.
